Aishiteru Itsudemo Itsumademo
by Biriwilg
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday, and Syaoran's got aan extra special present this year. S+S, ExT


Aishiteru Itsudemo Itsumademo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
by Biriwilg  
  
Hiya folks! About time I wrote another fic. ^^; S+S this time and some ExT. ^^ They're so kawaii!!!  
  
Warning: Pure waffy goodness. May cause cavities or sugar diabetes.   
  
Now for the disclaimer, delivered by my action figure of Veggie-chan!  
  
Veggie-chan: Grr, baka shoujo.  
  
Biriwilg: Do it, or I'll tell everyone about that unfortunate incident with the rabid weasel, the banana, and the one-legged dog. ^o^  
  
Veggie-chan:...  
  
Veggie-chan: All right, when you put it that way...  
  
Veggie-chan: Biriwilg doesn't own CCS or Andrea Bocelli, as if you hadn't figured out yet.  
  
Biriwilg:¬_¬; Well, I suppose that'll work. Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time and get on to the fic! ^^ Oh yeah, and this is my first CCS fic so they're probably gonna be totally OOC.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Uuurgh..." Sakura mumbled sleepily. "Don' wanna get up..."  
  
When her alarm clock continued beeping, she groaned and rolled over, rubbing her eyes and whacking her clock. When her bleary eyes caught sight of the red numbers on her clock, she sat up straight.  
  
"HOOOOOE! Kero-chan, why didn't you wake me up?! I'm gonna be late for school!" The small yellow guardian beast sighed. "Sakura-chan, it's Saturday."   
  
"Hooooe... then why did you wake me up?!" Normally Sakura didn't get angry very easily, but she did like to sleep. "Have you totally forgotten what today is?" sighed Kero.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Kero perked up.  
  
"Cheerleading practice!" she giggled.   
  
BONG! Kero promptly facefaulted. "NOO!" he screeched. "How could you forget?! It's your birthday!"  
  
"Oh... right."  
  
Kero sighed. "Same old Sakura-chan. By the way, Tomoyo-chan wanted to see you in the park at ten."  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"Uhh... let's see. 9:30?"  
  
"HOOOE! Kero-chan!" Sakura shrieked. Dashing around her room, she got dressed in record time. Sakura was wearing a pink strapless minidress with cherry blossoms on it that went to mid-thigh and white go-go boots that came up to her knees. She did her hair up in its normal ponytails with cherry blossom elastics. (AN: Sakura still has the same hairstyle as before, maybe a smidgen longer.)  
  
"How do I look, Kero-chan?" she asked eagerly. "Yah, take that, alien scum!" Kero shouted. Sakura sweatdropped. He was already deep in his new video game. She was going to ask him again when she caught sight of her clock. The glowing numbers read 9:45.  
  
"HOOE! I'm gonna be late!" (AN: She just loves saying that. ^^) She quickly dashed downstairs. "Hi tousan, gotta go, late, bye!" Sakura yelled quickly, grabbing an apple off the table and kissing her dad. (AN: On the cheek, you hentais!) She took a bite of the apple while she ran out the door. "Hi Touya, can I borrow your bike, thanks bye!" Sakura shouted as she dashed past Touya and Yukito, who were shooting hoops on the front lawn, snatched Touya's bike, and pedaled off down the street. As they watched her disappear in the distance, they could still hear her faintly screech, "Hooe! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
They both sweatdropped and sighed. "Same old Sakura-chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Sakura pedaled madly down the street under the sakura trees, she smiled. 'So pretty...' she thought. She was so absorbed in watching the branches wave in the wind that she didn't look where she was going.  
  
She promptly crashed into something. Someone to be exact. She landed on top of the person and gasped when she saw who it was.   
  
"HOOOE! Syaoran-kun! Are you all right?" (AN: Heh heh, I'm so evil!)  
  
When Syaoran realized that Sakura was lying on top of him, with her face mere inches from his, he promptly turned redder than the roses he was carrying. (AN: Aww... how sweet!) When Sakura saw how red he was, she jumped off and helped him up, feeling his forehead in consternation.   
  
"Are you okay, Syaoran-kun? You look all red!"   
  
This of course only made him redder. "N-no, I'm fine!" he stammered, turning a more normal, (for him) shade of red when she removed her hand.   
  
"So, where are you going dressed like that?" Sakura asked curiously. (AN: Syaoran is wearing a green dress shirt with the collar and sleeves undone. He's also wearing khaki cargo pants. He looks basically the same as before, except he's taller, more muscular, and cuter of course. *sigh* Sakura is so lucky.)  
  
"I'm going to the park." he replied. "Hooe! So am I!" Sakura exclaimed. (AN: Heh heh...) "Here, these are for you." Syaoran said giving her a bouquet of red roses and blushing. "Happy birthday." (AN: Kawaii! *drool*) "Arigato, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, sniffing the fragrant roses. "How did you know it's my birthday?" she inquired, looking at him with huge eyes. "Oh...er...I...um..." he stuttered, avoiding her emerald gaze and turning more shades of red. He was saved from answering when he saw his watch.   
  
"Oh no! 9:55! I'm gonna be late!" Syaoran exclaimed. (AN: Jeez, everyone's saying that!)  
  
"Hoe! Me too! How weird!" (AN: Sakura is soo dense! ^^) "C'mon! You can ride with me!" she said perkily, hopping up on the handlebars of the bike and grinning at Syaoran. Looking like his head was going to explode from all the blood rushing to it, he got on the bike and rode to the park with Sakura sitting on the handlebars holding the roses. (AN: KAWAII!)   
  
They arrived at the park just as the clock struck ten. Sakura hopped off the bike and noticed some people sitting under her favorite sakura tree.   
  
"SURPRISE!" shouted Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Takashi. "HOOOE!" screeched Sakura. Everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Sakura. When they finished, Sakura said to Tomoyo "So that's why you wanted me to come here!" Tomoyo nodded, then caught sight of the roses in Sakura's hand.   
  
"Ooh, I wonder who THOSE are from!" she said, shooting a sly glance at Syaoran, who promptly blushed. Not noticing this, Sakura said "Oh, Syaoran-kun gave these to me! Isn't that sweet?" Syaoran turned five more shades of red.   
  
"Anyway", Tomoyo said, still looking at Syaoran, "It's time for you to open your presents, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Hoe... my presents?" Sakura said, confused.   
  
"Yes, your presents! You think we wouldn't give you presents on your birthday?" Tomoyo said, acting shocked.   
  
"Well..."  
  
Before Sakura could say more, Tomoyo literally dragged her over and sat her under the sakura tree.   
  
Naoko gave her present first. "A-arigato..." Sakura stuttered staring at it. "I wrote it myself, it's all about ghosts!" Naoko said proudly. "H-hoe..." Sakura said weakly.   
  
Next, Eriol presented his. It was a beautiful painting of the cherry blossom tree under which they sat. "Oh, thank you, Eriol!" Sakura gasped. "It's lovely!" Eriol smiled. "I did it myself." Tomoyo smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so clever!" she cooed.   
  
Rika gave Sakura hair clips with little crystal sakura blossoms on them. "They're so beautiful! Thank you!" she said delightedly, giving Rika a hug.   
  
Tomoyo pushed a large, bulky package to Sakura. "Open it!" she smiled. Sakura quickly ripped off the paper. "Hoooe! Thank you!" She hugged Tomoyo. "Just what I always wanted! A karaoke machine!" Sakura said with stars in her eyes. Tomoyo smiled. "I knew you'd like it." "That's because you're so smart!" purred Eriol, nuzzling her hair. Tomoyo smiled and swatted him. "Not now!" she hissed. Eriol pouted, but stopped.   
  
Next, Takashi and Chiharu gave her the new CD by Andrea Bocelli. "Arigato! I love Andrea Bocelli!" she screeched, clasping it to her chest.   
  
Syaoran came and sat next to her. He whispered in her ear, "I'll give you mine later, in private." Thrills ran up Sakura's back when she heard this. She had loved Syaoran since she first set eyes on him in fifth grade. She blushed and nodded. 'I wonder what he's going to give me that's so secret?' she thought. Tomoyo's voice broke in on her thoughts.   
  
Tomoyo clapped her hands and said, "Let's eat!" "First" Syaoran said, "I'd like to sing." Tomoyo nodded, pushing him toward the karaoke machine. "Go ahead."  
  
He paused. "Sakura-san, do you mind if I use you new CD?" he asked, blushing slightly. "Not at all, go ahead!" she replied, blushing also. Syaoran smiled and put the CD in the machine. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Sakura, my best friend." he said, blushing all out now. He selected a track and began to sing. His soothing voice surrounded Sakura and put her into a trance-like state. While he sang, he stared directly into her eyes, as though pleading with her.   
  
  
Nel Cuore Lei by Andrea Bocelli  
  
If  
You already know  
The love she wants  
You'll know  
You have to give everything, all of it  
To her  
You'll become as one, with her, forever  
She'll touch your heart  
She'll win your heart  
She'll be your path  
That leads to what you lacked, the path  
To her  
You'll become as one, with her, forever  
And nothing can compare with her  
There's really nothing to understand  
It's just the secret of  
Her greatness  
The sheer joy  
That she alone can give  
And that's how, now, it will always be  
Until it becomes even more  
You'll love her, oh how you'll love her  
Because you trust yourself to her  
To her, to her  
You'll become as one, with  
her, forever  
And nothing can compare with her  
There's really nothing to understand  
That's just the way she is  
All you'll know for sure  
Is the more she makes you suffer  
The more you find you love her  
Until at last that dawning  
That in the thrill she alone can give  
Lies the secret of her eternity  
To her  
You'll gladly give  
All that's left  
Of the time you've still to come  
To her  
You're as one, with her, forever  
And she'll be there, in your heart  
  
  
"Syaoran, that was beautiful! I never knew you could sing like that!" Sakura exclaimed, with tears in her eyes. Everyone clapped and cheered, including some passerby who had stopped to listen.   
  
Syaoran blushed. "It's nothing..." he said bashfully, studying the grass intently. (AN: Kawaii! Okay, I'll shut up. ;_;) 'I wonder if she knew I was talking about her in that song?' Syaoran pondered. He was broken out of his reverie by Tomoyo shouting, "FOOD!" Like all teenage boys, food was foremost on his mind. That is, when he wasn't thinking about Sakura. He zoomed over to the table at the speed of light and started bolting down food with Eriol and Takashi in such quantities to put even Yukito to shame. All the girls sweatdropped.   
  
"H-hoe... where can they possibly put all that food?"  
  
Takashi finished a bowl of rice and started, "Did you know that food originated because people had to... OW! What did you do that for?!" Chiharu had smacked the back of his head with a frying pan that appeared out of nowhere. "STOP TELLING LIES!" she screamed, veins bulging. Everyone got a giant sweatdrop.   
  
Tomoyo broke the silence by clapping her hands. "Everyone! It's time for the birthday cake!" Everybody cheered. Sakura gasped when she saw it. "Hoe...it's huge!" Tomoyo smiled. "Only the best for my kawaii Sakura-chan! I made it myself, no thanks to Eriol here!" she said, shooting him an evil glare. "Hey, it'll come off the ceiling eventually!" he said, giving her and injured look. Everyone sweatdropped again.  
  
The cake resembled a wedding cake, having three tiers. It was covered in cherry blossoms made of pink frosting. Tomoyo set it in front of Sakura and everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' again.  
  
"Make a wish, Sakura-chan!" Sakura closed her eyes. 'I wish Syaoran loved me.' She opened her eyes and blew out all sixteen candles in one breath. Everyone cheered.   
  
Sakura proceeded to cut the cake and everyone ate until they could eat no more. Having stuffed themselves with cake, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu had to leave, Chiharu dragging a protesting Takashi with her. Syaoran gave Tomoyo a 'look' and she got the hint.   
  
"Well Eriol, we really MUST be going!" she said, giving him a significant look. When he started to protest, she elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, clutching his side. She jerked her thumb at Sakura and Syaoran, who were talking quietly. Eriol nodded, getting the hint. They quickly left, winking at Syaoran.  
  
"Hoe...Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun sure are acting odd..."  
  
"Sakura-san, I want to give you your present now" Syaoran said, smiling nervously. "Sure, go ahead!" said Sakura, smiling and blushing. Syaoran fumbled in his many pockets until he found what he was looking for. He drew out a long, flat black velvet box and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran-kun..." she gasped. "Open it!" he smiled. She obliged and removed the cover. Sakura gaped and her hands flew to her face.   
  
"Syaoran..." she blushed, "It's beautiful!" Inside the box lay a delicate necklace and locket of white gold. With gentle fingers she picked it up and read the inscription on the back. It read:  
  
S+S  
Aishiteru  
Itsudemo  
Itsumademo  
  
(AN: Means 'I love you forever and always.')  
  
She looked up. "Syaoran..." she began, but she was silenced by his finger on her lips. "Look inside" he whispered. She gently opened the locket. Inside was a picture of her and Syaoran kissing from their fifth grade play. She looked up with eyes full of tears to meet Syaoran's gaze. "Aishiteru" he whispered hopefully. "A-aishiteru Syaoran!" she whispered, throwing her arms around him. He undid the clasp of the necklace and delicately placed it around her small, graceful neck. He was surprised when Sakura suddenly kissed him, but then he kissed her back. The two lovers were too busy to hear a nearby bush squeal, "Kawaii! I'm so glad I have this on tape!" The bush, which was actually Tomoyo, was silenced by Eriol pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, didja like? I know it sucked, but hey! It's my first CCS fic! And I wrote it in like two hours. And now, for another message from my Veggie-chan action figure!  
  
Veggie-chan: Grr...  
  
Biriwilg: I'll give you food if you do it!  
  
Veggie-chan: FOOOOOOOOD!  
  
Biriwilg: *sweatdrop*  
  
Veggie-chan: Biriwilg says please review because she is a pathetic loser with no life who gets her only enjoyment from reviews because she is a total loser who...*SMACK* OW!! BAKA SHOUJO! What did you do that for?! The things I do for food...  
  
Biriwilg: ¬_¬ Good for nothing action figure *grumble grumble grumble* It's so hard to find good help these days... Anyway please review because I really am a pathetic loser with no life who gets her only enjoyment from reviews because she is a total loser... *sob* The truth hurts... ;_; 


End file.
